kazemaru en el país de las maravillas
by ina11fanmoonlaight
Summary: kazemaru persigue al conejo blanco goenji y termina dentro de su madriguera pero... algo extraño succeda ahora sera capaz de salvar a haruna?


capitulo DESCENSO POR LA MADRIGUERA

-guiones-

-_pensamientos_-

después de un duro día de entrenamientos kazemaru tenia su clase de estudios con su tutora haruna una chica de cabellos azules muy amable que siempre tenia unos lentes rosas sobre su cabeza ,generalmente las clases eran en casa de kazemaru pero estaba muy lejos de casa de haruna por lo que los dos tenían problemas con sus padres, por esta ves la clase seria en un parque cerca de la escuela para que ninguno tuviera mas problemas.

-muy bien kazemaru empecemos con la lección de hoy-

-claro que toca hoy?-pregunta el peliazulado con la esperanza de que no fuera la clase que mas odia y por lo tanto en la que peor le iva

-toca historia- ¿que? acaso había escuchado bien historia? la clase mas aburrida y odiada lo que el joven peliazul se temía se había cumplido

-historia?-

-aha-asintió la peliazul

-no podemos cambiarlo por otra cosa-

-kaze-chan esta es la clase en la que mas tienes que mejorar-lo regañaba haruna aunque con un tono amistoso

-lose pero es la clase que mas odio-

-lose pero esta ves solo tenemos que leer y es una lección corta-esta lo dijo con una sonrisa tan amistosa que kazemaru no pudo resistir y se sentó junto a ella dedicándole el mismo gesto así kazemaru y haruna leyeron juntos y a mitad de la lección decidieron tomar un descanso el profesor les había mentido supuestamente era una lección corta pero ya llevaban ahí sentado leyendo cerca de media hora (**quizá suene exagerado pero eso ya me a pasado antes**)por suerte para ambos había una tienda cerca

-o.o kazemaru ese no es goenji?-el mencionado se giro extrañado para luego ver a su amigo corriendo por ahí murmurando algo y viendo su reloj pero había algo mas raro aun tenia unas ¿orejas de conejo en la cabeza?

-creo que si pero a donde va? y ¡¿porque rayos lleva unas orejas de conejo?-

-no se vamos a seguirlo y preguntémosle-

-hey goenji!espera!-el mencionado giro a ver quien le hablaba y lo único que dijo fue:

-no puedo hablar se hace tarde!-

-eh tarde? pero para ir a donde?-

los dos terminaron siguiendo a su amigo de pelos parados con orejas de conejo asta que llegaron a lo que parecía una madriguera

-seguro que entro ahí?-

-no pero no perdemos nada con buscar_que extraño no pude alcanzarlo quiza consiguio mejorar su velocidad durante el tiempo que estuvo en hokkaido antes de mudarse a inazuma town_-los dos se adentraron en la madriguera y al caer parecía que el poso no tenia fondo en una parte del trayecto fue un poco borroso y luego todo volvió a estar claro por fin aterrizaron para la mala suerte de kazemaru

haruna callo en el.

-kazemaru?-

-que?-el mencionado puso una exprecion de dolor al contestar

-porque llevas un vestido?-

-que?-

-si llevas un vestido-

-quizá si te quitara de encima de mi lo podría ver-

-de que estas hablando llevas ahí tirado todo este tiempo-

-entonces porque siento la espalda tan pesada?-

-de que hablas lo único que hay en tu espalda es un gatito-

-que?-

-ya levántate-al decir esto la chica le retiro el gatito y el peliazulado se levanto y se miro y efectivamente ahí estaba el tenia un vestido

-no puedo ver nada esta muy obscuro kaze-chan-

-yo tampoco-

-espera veo a goenji-el ex atleta corrió asía su amigo sin pensar en que su amiga no lo alcanzaría

-kazemaru espera!-el atleta al darse cuenta de lo que estaba dejando atrás a su amiga paro y la espero una ves que la paliazul llego kazemaru tomo su mano y de nuevo empezó a correr tras su amigo estaban casi pisándole los talones y alcanzaron a escuchar

-válganme mis orejas que tarde se esta haciendo!- y cuando doblaron un recodo ya no pudieron ver a su amigo pelicrema por ninguna parte. se encontraban en un pasillo amplio y bajo iluminado por una hilera de luces que colgaban del techo .

el pasillo estaba lleno de puertas pero cada puerta que intentaban abrir estaba cerrada después de estar por ahí yendo de un lado a otro y ya haber tratado con todas las puertas ambos se dirigieron al centro del pasillo y se sentaron en el suelo ya cansados de buscar una puerta que estuviera abierta de pronto todas las luces se apagaron y luego una alumbro a kazemaru

-kazemaru ichirouta-la voz que le hablaba era una voz profunda y gruesa que inspiraba temor pero con todo lo que avía pasado a kazemaru le dio igual si era de temerse o no solo quería salir de ahí.

-pero que?-

-como te atreves a hablarme así-

-quien eres?-la vos solo río ante ese comentario y de pronto un televisor apareció delante de el acaso se estaba volviendo loco o era una pesada broma de sus amigos.

-kazemaru ichirouta nunca as pensado en porque terminaste aquí?-

-de que estas ablando acabo de llegar y ni siquiera se donde estoy-

-estas es un juego en donde arriesgaras tu vida-

-y yo porque aria eso?-

-acaso no quieres salvar a tu amiguita?- dicho esto el peliazul volteo a donde se encontraba su amiga y la vio con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su labio inferior y atada de pies y manos con su ropa un poco rasgada y la cabeza gacha

-haruna!-esta al escuchar su nombre levanto la cabeza y vio a su amigo

-no te preocupes por mi-le dijo la peliazul dedicándole una tierna sonrisa y derramando unas pocas lagrimas mientras desaparecía

-bastardo que rayos te pasa como puedes hacerle eso a haruna?-el peliazul se dio cuenta de que un liquido resbalaba por sus mejillas eran lagrimas

el televisor se encendió y en el apareció alguien encapuchado y se quito la capucha volteándose a ver al chico y arqueando una ceja

-no me digas que te gusta?-el peliazulado abrió los ojos como platos y se quedo mudo no puede ser esto no era verdad la persona que estaba encapuchada no era nadie mas que uno de sus mejores amigos

-miyasaka-susurro el peliazulado con la voz quebrada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gracias a Sweet-Cool-Twins por dejarme hacer una version basada en su historia**


End file.
